falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pre-War money (Fallout 3)
|weight =0 |value =10 |edid =PrewarMoney |baseid = }} Pre-War money is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Background United States dollars (USD) were the pre-War currency of the United States of America.The Courier: "I have a right to know more." Robert House: "That's simply not true. I am the only person to hold any rights pertaining to the Chip. I designed it, and I paid for it - dearly. To develop that Chip, I spent a sum of U.S. dollars - not the bottle caps that pass as currency these days - but a sum beyond counting. For decades, I paid salvagers to comb the ruins for it. And when it was finally discovered, tens of thousands of caps spent to have it brought here. We know how that turned out. Complete your contract and it will be the last time I pay for the Chip. Save your questions for then." (MrHouse.txt)Presidential sub level terminals; Maintenance Department Terminal, Log Entry AK197872: "After debating for a few days, the powers that be have decided to change out the vocal interface on the Xoted Mainframe from male to female. Why? So they can give it a cute acronym and name it "Margot." Then they can trot it around for the press so we can all see where our hard-earned taxpayer dollars went. Wow, what a colossal waste of my time. Now I have to pull the mainframe's circuit array and flush the memory all to get a new voice installed... great, just great" The inflation presumably caused by the Resource Wars was severe, leaving banknotes as the primary medium of exchange. Although the Great War eliminated the United States and its economy, reducing stacks of green bills to little more than collector's items and scrap parchment, certain pre-War devices continue to recognize them as valid currency. These are typically limited to areas like the Sierra Madre casino or the Nuka-World amusement park.Gameplay use of pre-War money. Characteristics Pre-War money appears as a stack of indistinguishable bills. The item is valued at 10 caps per stack and is affected by the player's Barter skill. Pre-War money is somewhat plentiful. It can be found nearly anywhere money might be found in real life, such as cash registers, safes, suitcases and desks. As it has lost almost all value to the inhabitants of the Wasteland, it can also be found in garbage cans. Uses In the three games, the primary usefulness of pre-War money is as a trade item, owing to its weightlessness and relatively high value. In Fallout 3, pre-War money can be used as ammunition for the Rock-It Launcher. It is the only weightless item besides alien crystals which can be loaded into the Rock-It Launcher. In the first add-on for Fallout: New Vegas, Dead Money, pre-War money can be exchanged for (or from) Sierra Madre chips while inside the Sierra Madre casino. The exchange rate is 1:1 – one chip for one stack of pre-War money – making it a potentially profitable source of income given the availability of the Sierra Madre chips. Locations Pre-War money is found throughout the Capital Wasteland, The Pitt, Point Lookout, Adams Air Force Base, Mojave Wasteland, Sierra Madre, and Zion National Park. In the Capital Wasteland, pre-War money is often found in cash registers. Within the Mojave Wasteland, there is a lot in Searchlight Airport, the REPCONN headquarters, suitcases in Black Mountain and the bank within the Atomic Wrangler casino. ''Fallout 3'' * 17 can be found in the main area of L.O.B. Enterprises. * 15 can be found on a pool table in Dukov's Place. * 10 can be found scattered about the lower offices of the Chryslus Building. * 12 are located on top of a safe in the basement of the Trapper's shack, in a cell with a swamplurk queen. * 24 can be found in room 1G of the Homestead Motel, 11 spread throughout the room and 13 located in a suitcase. * 39 can be found inside the sea cave. 25 can be found inside and around a chest next to a mattress. The other 14 are in a half-sunken boat with a skeleton. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 39 bundles spread throughout the Lucky 38. * 17 in the Atomic Wrangler casino. * 17 in the train station. * 20 in the Nevada State Highway Patrol Station. * 60 spread over three suitcases in the Lake Mead Cave. * 200 on the third floor of the REPCONN headquarters in Piers Isley's briefcase. * 17 in the Sierra Madre vault. * Hologram vendors carry large quantities of pre-War money, which one can use to barter with them. Notes * Although ostensibly a form of currency, pre-War money is not considered to have a set value by merchants in Fallout: New Vegas; its price is directly affected by the player character's Barter skill. * Based on the fact that pre-War money is always in stacks, it is difficult to determine exactly how much a single bill is worth post-war. ** Assuming that the stacks follow the 100 $1 Dollar stack, each $1 would have a value of 0.1. Behind the scenes The blue colored cash strap is the American Bank Association standard color for a strap containing a quantity of 100 $1 bills. See also * Currency References Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Economy Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition de:Vorkriegsgeld es:Dinero de antes de la guerra (Fallout 3) it:Denaro prebellico (Fallout 3) ru:Довоенные деньги (Fallout 3) uk:Довоєнні гроші (Fallout 3)